


Friday Night With Kihyun

by MiNyu_Dreams



Category: Monsta X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiNyu_Dreams/pseuds/MiNyu_Dreams
Summary: Kihyun had returned from a mission once again. Again, he was beat up and tattered. Again, he was tired and sorry for Eunsoo. Again, he was quickly healed by Hyungwon and immediately sent to work. But, this time, rather then pile over in work, he takes the time to leave a little early and call his girlfriend out for a Friday night date. It’ll be perfect. Absolutely amazing... right?





	Friday Night With Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: AU is from a roleplay AU. Events may not be canon unless stated otherwise. Background character interactions are not canon and simply based off the AU I had in mind if it was normally written out as a piece of fiction not Roleplay AU. This is dedicated to a friend of mine who I have roleplayed with for a while.]

“Clara, I’ll be heading out now.” Kihyun tiredly informed as he walked out of his studio, work bag in hand, and hand over his mouth as he yawned. His assistant let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes as she continued to tap away on her computer.

“Yes sir. But I don’t know how you will stay up with your girlfriend in such a state.” She jested as she glanced up at his sleepy expression. The prince shook his head and let out a sigh. “No. I got this. I’ve not seen her properly in weeks. Both our works have distanced us and I don’t want that to worsen our relationship.” He slapped his face repeatedly and shook himself awake. “I. Am. Awake.” He forced assurance into himself and continued to walk on towards the elevator and then exit the building.

As he drove on towards Eunsoo’s home, he played some music to keep his senses alive. He was fine. He was good. He’s a darn vampire for goodness sake. He’s technically nocturnal. The handsome man continued to pester himself to stay alert and perky. He wasn’t too tired. It was fine. He really did get a lot of sleep after the mission since his mother came over to force him to bed. He was out for a day or two and then went back to work. There was no reason to be slacking off now.

“Maybe seeing her will bring the lights back in me?” He mumbled to himself as he drove closer to her simple and quaint clinic that was also part of her home. “Stop being a wuss.” He scolded himself.

His car soon drove up to the parking lot in front of her clinic. The sign above reading “Grace Animal Clinic” and the sounds of a few animals making noises came from the back. He saw the lights still on and he quickly exited the vehicle, excited to see his little princess.

Meanwhile, Eunsoo was fiddling with chips of wood that were usually used for padding in the animal cages. She had extra and was playing with them in her office as she nervously waited for Kihyun. “Snap, snap, crack, snap.” The noises of the breaking of the wood echoed the room as she fiddled nervously, trying to kill her nerves. It had been too long since she had seen Kihyun. Well, in technical terms... two weeks. And she did see him once or twice a few days ago when she went to visit the X Clan’s animals for their check ups. But! That was still too long for her and those visits were too short since he was always busy. She was deprived of Kihyun hugs, Kihyun kisses, Kihyun voices, Kihyun hand-holding, basically the entirety of Kihyun. “Ki... Ki...” She stuttered, almost teary-eyed as she thought about the fact that she was deprived of his love for days now. “K—“

“I’m here.” The jingle of the front door alerts her as Kihyun walked in with a soft smile. “KIHYUN!” She immediately shot out of her chair and leaped over her desk to run up to him and hug him tightly. The wood pieces went flying and few other important things fell off her table. But she ignored it all. “Kihyun! You’re here!” She gasped in relief and joy. The prince was delighted to be greeted with such enthusiasm and hugged her back. “Hey Eunsoo.” He greeted back. Yup. His energy was definitely back now.

“I-I missed you!” She looked up at him from the hug with teary puppy eyes. “It’s been forever! Why are you always so busy!? Poopie-head!” She hollered in a childish fit. Kihyun rolled his eyes, as expected from his ditzy and hyperactive girlfriend. “I’m here now aren’t I?” He answered with a grin. The male then leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the nose. “Shall we go now?”

Eunsoo blushed a bright red and pouted. She was once again defeated by his suaveness. Or she was just too dumb in love with him that anything he says and does affects her dramatically. Either way, she would still obey and let him lead the way. She wanted to be with him, and if tonight was the only way, she’d give him all her blood to let it happen. Well... maybe not all of it. She liked being alive and tending to animals. And if she died, she wouldn’t be able to love Kihyun and—

“Eunsoo?” Kihyun’s voice broke her thoughts, his hand waving in front of her face in concern. “You okay?” He asked. The girl shook her head and then nodded her head in a flurry. “Y-Yeah! Let’s go!” She hollered and pointed towards the door as she walked out. The prince watched as she did and let out a small chuckle. “Cutie.”

***

“Kihyun, Kihyun! I want that puppy shaped dumpling there!” Eunsoo hopped excitedly as she pointed at the stall where animal shaped dumplings were being made. The couple were strolling in a late night market place that was preparing for the celebration of the coming winter season. Eunsoo was clinging onto the prince’s arm and hopping up and down cutely like a child. “Kihyun!!!” She begged. “Okay okay!” Kihyun sighed and poked her forehead teasingly. “I’ll get you some.” He groaned and walked up to the stall. Eunsoo giggled happily as she bit into a fishcake he had gotten her earlier. Well, he had gotten her three and this was her fourth one.

“6,000 won.” The stall lady said as she packed a set of dumplings into a paper box. “You’re just gonna keep eating everything here?” He asked as he handed the lady the money and took the box with a bow. Eunsoo smiled with a full mouth of fishcake and nodded. “Mit’s maw fwee.” She muffled with a bit of food coming out of her mouth. “I have no idea what you just said, but okay.” He took a napkin from his pocket and wiped her mouth clean with a disgusted expression.

Eunsoo frowned and swallowed her remaining fishcake down and then spoke again. “It’s all free!” She repeated. Kihyun stared at her with a raised brow and questionable look. “Really?” He asked in a mocking tone. “Mhm!” She innocently smiled. The little lady then teasingly elbowing him in the side and raised her brow cheekily. “My favorite vampire prince is paying for me!” She tried to please him, even though she was obviously eating off his money. The prince merely sighed and rolled his eyes. He took the box of mochi and tapped it on top of her head gently. “Sure. But I get to eat most of these since I paid for them.” He smiled with a tilt of his head and began to walk off with the box. “Ah! Hey?! I wanted them! It was just like... five dollars!”

“Five dollars of MY hard-earned money.” He hollered at her as he got further away. Eunsoo frowned and yelled back at him. “Stop you dummy-poopie-butt-head!” She chased after him with an angry huff. Obviously, he’s a vampire with much greater physical abilities compared to Eunsoo’s fragile human stature. He was a fast little prince and she was... not so fast. “KIHYU—oof!” The veterinarian suddenly ran into someone in the crowd and nearly fell over, however is immediately caught by the same person who she ran into.

“You okay?” A gentle female voice asked worriedly. Eunsoo had her eyes shut tightly, assuming to feel cold hard cement floor, but instead warm comforting arms. She peeked her eyes open and then immediately opened them up wide when she saw who it was. “Y-Yuki?!” She gasped. Gosh dang it. Why did she have to run into HER of all people!?

The lovely lady looked at her curiously and carefully stood Eunsoo back up straight, her arm still gently around Eunsoo to ensure balance. “Are you okay? You kinda ran into me hard.” She chuckled softly and pat her back. Eunsoo blushed a light pink and nodded. “F-Fine... just... um... giddy!” She tried to sound more delighted and okay. But in reality she was now a flustered mess.

Yuki nodded, not really trying to pry further into her friends flustered expression. “Um, is—“ she was suddenly cut off by Kihyun who had returned back to her with a displeased look. “I see you ran into Yuki. Quite literally.” He pinched Eunsoo’s cheek and sighed. “Silly girl.”

Eunsoo pouted and crossed her arms. “Shush! Pooie...” She huffed and looked away from her mean boyfriend. Yuki giggled and smiled at the two. They were such a young and lively couple. Reminded her of her past days as a girl in love. But that was a topic she rather not divulge in right now. The two continued to argue and Kihyun playfully and lovingly teased her. “You’re cute angry you know that?” Kihyun told her with a suave attitude. Eunsoo puffed out her cheeks and sucked in her flustered reaction to keep her pride. “Shut up.” 

They kept on and Yuki merely watched on in amusement. “A picture perfect couple.” She commented. The two suddenly paused and looked at her questionably. “Huh?” Eunsoo tilted her head. Kihyun blushed a bit and cleared his throat. “What brings you here anyway? Alone too.” Kihyun question, trying to dodge her earlier comment. Eunsoo just stared in confusion. She actually didn’t hear her and just heard “picture”.

“Me? Oh... um...” The lady was about to answer, but a voice entered their circle and brought their attention over to it. “Hey.” Changkyun came walking over, hands in the pockets of his jacket and expression locked in a stoic look with a hint of confusion. “Kihyun-Hyung and vet girl.” He said as he reached them and bowed. Eunsoo was even more confused as she stared at him. Why was he here?

“Why are you here?” Kihyun asked, as though reading her mind. Well, he could, but he didn’t. He was actually genuinely curious as to why the two of them were here. Changkyun looked away a bit and rubbed the back of his neck in a slightly awkward stance. “Taking a breather.” He answered after clicking his tongue. Kihyun then looked at Yuki. Her expression showing awkwardness and shyness. He pretty much figured what the situation was and decided not to pry any further as well as leave the two alone. Eunsoo on the other hand was still confused and hadn’t connected the dots quite yet.

“But why are you two together?” She asked bluntly. Kihyun suddenly wrapped his arms around Eunsoo’s shoulder and chuckled awkwardly. “Ahaha! I guess we should go! Me and Eunsoo still have a date to finish!” He grinned and bowed to the other two goodbye, even forcing Eunsoo to bow. “Eh? Ah! But wait! Why—“

“Let it go Eunsoo.” Kihyun whispered to her as he stepped back to turn them around. Eunsoo was super confused. They were obviously hiding something. What was it? Kihyun just sighed and tried to keep her walking. The past of those two... was something he never spoke of to Eunsoo. And may never will. It wasn’t his place to say and not her place to be involved in. He knew well she’d pester them if she didn’t find out. However, before completely disappearing into the distance, Eunsoo took a look back at the two and saw them staring at each other awkwardly but also sadly.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered to herself, knowing fully well Kihyun would not answer her.

***

The two soon ended up shopping more around the market and then deeper into the city plaza. Kihyun kept her occupied with clothing, toys, animal toys, and especially food. He knew her well enough to make sure to give her the best. Often the most simplest things pleased her. They were shopping in a small book store and he found an adorable hamster doll to give her. It was about the size of a normal adult person’s hand and was the color of orange and white. It was the little Ebichu hamster that Eunsoo often compared to Kihyun. He thought it would be a great gift and bought it immediately.

“It’s so tiny and cute!” Eunsoo cheered as she held it in her hands. Her smile was bright and beautiful, glimmering in the summer night sky and radiating warmth. Kihyun couldn’t help but smile and nod. “A little Kihyunie!” She giggled as she placed it side-by-side to his face. “But I like little guy better. He’s not a poopie head who teases me all the time like you.” She evilly chuckled. Kihyun’s smile dropped and he sighed. As to be expected. “I gave you the mochi didn’t I?” He said as he walked beside her. “Yeah, like two! There were six of them!” She complained. “I like mochi... and you ate the cute pig looking one.” Eunsoo pouted and hugged Little Ki.

“Tell me again why I love you?” He sighed and ruffled her hair. “Cuz I’m cute.” She answered and stuck her tongue out at him. “You fell for me first anyway.” She stated. Kihyun stopped in his tracks and questioned her. “Did I?” He asked. He didn’t quite remember. “Yes! You came to me first and you... you... you kissed me!” She pointed out shyly. Remembering the first time they kissed and what happened afterwards always mad her shy. Yes, sex was something she liked and had on her mind a bit. But sex with him was different. It was because they were actually together. Actually in love. Just that was enough to change the feeling of sex.

“And you obviously could’ve told me to stop? I would’ve listened.” He shrugged. Eunsoo huffed and blushed. “W-well... I—poop.” She stuttered again and gave in to him. The prince smiled proudly and leaned in closely to her. “That proves that I wasn’t the first. More like the both of us just went for it.” He smiles cheekily and planted a kiss on her lips. It was quick, but in that quick second, she could feel the soft and delicate feeling of his lips. It was addicting. And she wanted more. But they were in public, and she knew he wouldn’t allow that.

“Butt-head.” She mumbled and held his hand with a pink hue painted on her face. Kihyun chuckled and licked his lips. “There’s a nice view point up ahead. Wanna go see it?” He asked. Eunsoo was hesitant to answer, as she wanted to be rebellious towards him after his teasing festa, but couldn’t resist the urge to nod and see the nice view.

***

They arrived to the view point eventually, it was only about 10 pm when they arrived but the night view was still gorgeous. The city lights, sparkling stars, and luminous moon painted the world in an ethereal painting of nightly wonders. Eunsoo gasped in awe as she ran up toward the stone railing that bordered the ledge viewing the landscape. Kihyun walked up behind her and made sure she would not fall. “Look how pretty!” She gasped and stared with sparkling eyes of adoration.

“It’s wonderful. I used to come out here all the time.” He spoke softly and leaned against the stone railing. His face gently glowed by the lights below and the gentle summer wind grazing his face and hair. Eunsoo looked over at him, seeing the sweet man’s somber and handsome face. Her heart beating a million miles per hour as she stared at her lover. It was times like these that she really was grateful and awestruck about the mere fact that she was with Kihyun. That... him, a freaking vampire prince who was wealthier than the owner of her former vet/medical university, was her... boyfriend. The one to have stolen her heart and to have the same mutual feelings toward her. A ditzy and clumsy vet girl who was obsessed with animals. It was unbelievable sometimes.

“I count myself lucky all the time.” She spoke aloud. Kihyun hearing her and turning to her with a curious expression. “Hm?” He tilted his head. Eunsoo smiles softly, leaning back from the railing and letting the wind gently blow through her hair. “I’m lucky... to have you.” She said with a genuine smile. “I don’t even understand how this all worked and happen... but I’m glad.” She giggled and held Kihyun’s hands in hers. “You’re my Kihyun. And I’m...” She paused and blushed, “I’m your... your Eunsoo.” She cringed at her own words and shut her eyes in embarrassment. “Gahhh! That was terrible. Never mind. Forget I said that! Poopie!” She pulled away and covered her face.

Kihyun stared at her in amusement, as always his girl was embarrassed and pulling at her own leg for the dumbest things. He let out a small laugh and pulled her into a gentle hug. She was a bit shocked, but comforted herself in his arms quickly. “I’m lucky too you know?” He spoke. He laid his head on top of her head and held her closely. “I never thought I’d fall in love again. I never thought... I would trust anyone again. Until I met you.” He paused for a second and chuckled. “You turned my world upside down.” He finished with a sigh and kissed the top of her head. “I love you.” He whispered.

Eunsoo smiled like a fool in his arms. His words always getting to her and filling her crazy heart up with love. He always had this way of him, this way of speaking and acting that made her heart do flips and mind go numb. But he always spoke with such solemn tone when like this. As though he had a past that just would not let him go. She never brought it up, out of fear that it would be too much to bear and that it would make him mad. She had the servants spill a bit of what each of the members pasts were like. And each of them were hard enough to listen to.

They were merely snippets and it was already too much. Shownu’s burden as the leader and only son of a super rich family, Wonho’s painful betrayal by his own fiancee, Minhyuk’s torturous childhood, Hyungwon’s super sad love story, Jooheon’s best friend’s horrible fate, and Changkyun’s very very complicated and mysterious relationship with Yuki. If she heard the full story? The full novel of Kihyun’s past? She didn’t know if she could take it much less understand it all. The vampire world was really weird and complicated. And too depressing. She wasn’t up for it, at least not yet anyway.

“You always sound so sad when you say that, you know?” She said as she kept hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry.” He replied back and sighed. They stayed like this for a while, just embracing each other and enjoying this serene and lovely moment together. Minutes passed and they eventually released each other and walked on back towards the plaza. “What now?” Kihyun asked as they walked down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. Eunsoo shrugged and hugged the Little Ki still in her arms. She had put it away in her bag earlier and pulled it out again. “I don’t know... what do you wanna do today?” She smiled up at him. He didn’t react and she frowned. “You’re supposed to say the same thing back...like... like Spongbob and Patrick.” She mumbled.

“I need to use the restroom.” Kihyun stated as they reached a nearby convenience store. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He let go of her hand and let her sit at the table outside the store. “That’s so random.” She commented as she pouted and sat at the table alone. She pulled out Little Ki again and played with him. She made him walk around the table, hop, and stretched its cheeks a bit. “Little Ki... why does Big Ki keep hiding secrets from me? And never tells me why he’s sad?” She asked, staring at the toy with a sad expression.

“He is always so sad when he talks about love. And when he’s in those ‘I look hot and cool but I’m actually really depressed’ moods he never tells me anything.” She whines and kept staring at the doll. It’s not like it would tell her anything. Or talk at all. She just wished there was an answer to a lot of the mysteries within the X Clan lives. Since throwing herself into their world, she’s had nothing but more unanswered questions than explanations. It bothered her a lot. Especially as someone who was more on the logical and definite answer type of lifestyle. “I wish they would be honest with me sometimes.” She mumbled. 

However, she was suddenly interrupted by a loud holler. “Yah?! Yuki?!” Changkyun’s voice echoed in the streets nearby. Eunsoo looked up from the toy and towards where the sound was. “Huh?” In the distance, she could see Yuki running and a panicked and concerned Changkyun chasing after her. “Yuki!” He hollered again and grabbed her arm, immediately tugging her towards him and forcing her to face him. “Stop tuning away!” He spoke sternly and stared into her eyes with plead. Her eyes were watery and red. She had been crying. They weren’t too far from where Eunsoo was, so she could see them clearly and hear them.

“Uh oh.” She squeaked in a panic. Something was wrong. And this wasn’t something she should be overhearing. But if she moved, they would hear her and she’d ruin everything. Not something she’d want. Yet eavesdropping wasn’t pleasant either. She was about to stand as carefully as she could, until she heard Changkyun speak again.

“I’m sorry I can’t let you go. You mean everything to me!” He blurted with a choked up voice. Eunsoo froze in her seat and stared blankly into the distance. What did he say? Did she hear that right? Wait? What kind of history did they have?! She panicked inside and glanced over to the two. She could see Yuki’s sorrowful expression and Changkyun’s broken one. No one spoke for a while, just silent staring and breathing. Eventually, Yuki spoke. “You know well enough why I can’t stay with you, Changkyun. It’s not that—“

“I know it isn’t! I know it’s hard! But you have to give me a chance!” He broke out into a fit, his eyes glowing red and expression strained. “And what chance is that? To relive all those years again and force ourselves to forget what happened? To forget the fact that I’ve done nothing but hurt you and the guys constantly because I’m nothing but a curse?!” Yuki was basically yelling now and tears streamed down her face. Eunsoo was stunned, unable to move and react as she sat there in absolute disbelief. 

“You’re not a curse.” Changkyun said as he tightened his grip on her arm. “I nearly costed you your life three times, Changkyun. I nearly made you kill me... is that not enough to prove that... we can’t be together?” She cried to him. It was silent once again, no one speaking and merely the summer air and neighborhood echoes accompanying them.

“I... I cant stop loving you.” Changkyun muttered before pulling Yuki into a hug. She didn’t resist, seeming to grow tired. Eunsoo watched as she saw the two people who were always so tough and cool... just breakdown in front of each other. Her heart ached, but she was also heavily confused. What... exactly happened? What kind of drama was this?

However, before she could ask anymore. Kihyun suddenly returned and dragged her out of the seat. She woke up from her thoughts and looked at him, his expression seemingly solemn but also angered. Poop. Did she get caught? Is she in trouble now for eavesdropping? Poopie.

***

Kihyun dragged her a long ways, following the back alleys and the sidewalks all the way back the main central plaza area where there were lights and people around. It was now around 12 am and the city life was still blaring. Eunsoo and Kihyun stood at the fountain in the middle of the plaza silently. Eunsoo knew she was in trouble. She heard it all and was sure Kihyun did too. “I...I’m sorry...” she mumbled with tears almost coming out of her eyes. They were having such a nice night... and she had to mess it up because of her inability to kill her curiosity.

Kihyun didn’t say a word, just standing there with a somber expression, staring at the store’s in front of them. Eunsoo didn’t speak afterwards, simply just fiddling with Little Ki in her hands. 

“Wanna go karaoke?” He suddenly asked. Eunsoo immediately perked up and looked at him. “Eh? Ah! Yes!” She answered within a split second. He spoke to her. And didn’t seem mad. This was a good time to brighten things up and forget about the whole mess! Kihyun nodded and slowly smiled. “Alright, lets go.” He tugged her onwards toward the others side of the plaza where the karaoke bar was.

***

They arrived to the busy karaoke bar, people standing around waiting for friends or drinking. Eunsoo clung to Kihyun fearfully. There was alcohol and lots of weird looking people. She always heard rumors of people being jumped and mobbed at places like this. Eunsoo, being the fidgety and dramatic person she was, thought of a billion outcomes that would happen if she wasn’t careful. Many involving death.

“One room for two. Three hours.” Kihyun told the man at the front counter. “T-three hours?!” Eunsoo gasped. Three? Why three? It was way too long, wasn’t it? Kihyun paid no mind to her, still seemingly silent from the earlier event. In all truth. He wanted three hours to spend more time with Eunsoo, even if he was disappointed that she eavesdropped on his friends private life. But it was also to give the other two time and have Eunsoo forget what she heard and saw. He didn’t want her stressing over something she had no business in.

“Here you go sir, enjoy your night!” The man cheerily gave Kihyun the key card and showed them to the room. Once in, he ordered some food and drinks to come in before they started to play. Eunsoo looked around in the room astounded by how fancy and clean it was. Usually she saw on dramas and stuff that they were usually crowded and dirty. Guess not the big rich ones.

“Um... what do we do now?” She asked shyly, not really knowing much since she’d only did karaoke at home rather than at a professional place. Kihyun pulled the song book out and grabbed a mic for her and him. He then sat beside her on the large fancy couch and looked through the lists. “What is your favorite song?” He asked. He planned to serenade her a bit and let the both of them have fun. Eunsoo was confused, she would’ve thought he’d be yelling at her and scolding her for earlier. But he wasn’t. He was acting like it never happened. Did it? Was it all a Dream? An illusion? Was she seeing things? Eunsoo pinches herself and yelped in pain. “Ah, no. I’m awake.” She gasped. Kihyun looked at her oddly and shook his head. “An answer Eunsoo?” He spoke up.

“Ah! Um... I don’t know hehe...” She giggled awkwardly and shrugged. He looked at her slightly disappointed. The “Really?” look was all over his face. She felt guilty and laughed shyly as she scratched the back of her head. “Poop. Um... how about Stand by me. The one by prince.” She answered. Kihyun nodded and looked through the list. Luckily it was there and he smiled. He knew the song so, why not?

Soon the food and drinks arrived, Kihyun bringing them in and setting them on the table nicely. “These are mine.” He informed as he pulled the soda and water over and then gave her juice and cola. “I wanted some beer but I remember you’re allergic to alcohol.” He said as he sat beside her and then opened up his drink. She looked at him happy that he remembered. But she felt bad since he had to avoid drinking when with her. Well, it’s a good thing cuz drinking is bad. But like... he’s a vampire so that stuff doesn’t really apply to him, right?

“Listen carefully Eunsoo, cuz you’re gonna hear an angel sing.” He cockily smirked as he picked the song and the music began to play. “W-wait?! What?!” Eunsoo looked at him shocked but he was already singing. The handsome prince letting out his heavenly vocals as he sung the lovely song almost fluently. His voice filling the room up in glory and melting Eunsoo’s heart. The sound of heaven seemed to overtake her as his voice followed the lyrics like they were meant to be. The music accompanying him like a perfect melody and the emotion he poured into it comforted Eunsoo.

“Stand, by me~ oh stand, by me~” He sung before finally finishing the song and relaxing himself. Eunsoo stared in awe. “I...” She muttered. Kihyun turned to her curiously. “I... I LOVE YOU!” She bursted to tears and hugged him tightly. She had never been serenaded to before and Kihyun had such a heavenly voice that she felt like she was sent to the most peaceful heaven ever. Kihyun merely chuckled and hugged her back. “I love you too.”

***

They played some more soon after, belting out songs to their hearts content. Eating, drinking, and laughing as they messed around in the room like giddy love-struck teenagers. Eunsoo played all the English songs she loved, Kihyun playing his favorite Korean ones. They had a blast. And as Kihyun had planned, she had forgotten about the event earlier. The stress and guilt was gone. She was just having fun and enjoying the night. But, there was still about an hour and a half left. Eunsoo soon grew bored of the songs and was full. Kihyun too was tired and had nothing else to sing. His voice was getting a bit hoarse too.

“Hm, now what?” She asked as she sipped on the last of her juice. Kihyun shrugged and bit down onto the last kimbap they ordered. Eunsoo felt bad, they still had long to go. She tried think of something. “Ah! How about we play a game!” She shifted in her spot and looked at Kihyun excitedly. “Game?” He asked. What game could they possibly play here?” Eunsoo grinned slyly and put her cup down. “Truth or dare!” She excitedly hollered.

“Ah...” Kihyun cocked his head and raised a brow. “Sure.” He agreed. Might as well to pass the time. Eunsoo nodded happily and comforted herself. She had a plan actually. She did sorta forget about the Yuki and Changkyun thing, but she hadn’t forgotten about how secretive Kihyun was. Nor how little she actually knew about him. So this was a great chance. It was truth or dare. Either way she would gain something from him.

“Okay! I go first! Truth or dare?” Kihyun was gonna play it safe and choose truth, but he may as well stray a bit and take the dare. “Dare.” He answered. This took Eunsoo by surprise. She thought he’d take truth, but oh well. This still works. “Okay! I dare you.... to mix that juice with the soda and drink it!” She snickered. Kihyun looked at the drinks and frowned. “Really?” He asked, obviously reluctant. She merely nodded. The prince let out a tired sigh and nodded. He reached out for the empty cup and poured both beverages into the cup. With a fearful and hesitant expression, he stared at the drink and gulped. “Cheers~” Eunsoo cheered mockingly and giggled.

He took a swift and single chug of the drink and pulled away in disgust. “Ugh, okay wow. Never doing that again.” He cringed in disgust and stuck his tongue out. Eunsoo merely laughed and almost fell off the couch. “Haha! You look so weird!” She laughed and hugged herself. Kihyun frowned and cleared his throat after taking a sip of water. “Okay, my turn.” He took a breath in and asked her truth or dare. Eunsoo plays it safe for truth.

“Is it true you and Minhyuk put pebbles in my work bag a few weeks ago.” He narrowed his eyes onto her. He knew the answer already, but wanted to hear her come out about it. He got Minhyuk to spit it. Not Eunsoo yet. The girl gulped fearfully and looked away with a pout. “I um... Er... well...” She stuttered and fiddled with her fingers. “I thought it was funny.” She mumbled. Kihyun sighed and pinched her cheeks. “Do that again and I’ll pull something on you ten times worse.”

Eunsoo blushed and pouted. Her dirty mind thinking of the opposite of what he actually intended. Kihyun knew and chuckled.

They continued the game for much longer, taking another thirty minutes. Eunsoo was actually able to get some things out of him. She found out he dislikes seafood cuz of his strong sense of smell and that he had a brother in Japan. Whom she was now heavily curious to see. She also found out he also was a vocal teacher for his family company. And that, although he tried to avoid it as much as possible... he did have a previous lover. She pushed it more and asked if he drank the person’s blood. Although he didn’t directly answer yes, it was obvious he did. 

That sorta brought her down after he answered. Was that person better than her? Was that person still alive and was the person human or not? Was the person more in love with him than she was? Well, they weren’t together anymore so of course not... right? It’s... it’s not like how... Yuki and Changkyun are... right?

This led a lot of doubts in her and she later just huddled in the couch with teary eyes. She regretted asking about it now. Kihyun noticed and rolled his eyes. She was always like this, jumping to conclusions and making herself more tired and sad than needed. It was times like this that he would take the initiative to prove to her that she was his and only his.

“Eunsoo.” He spoke up softly and took her hand in his. She looked at him curiously, still with watery eyes. Kihyun sighed and raised her arm up to his face, taking it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her wrist. “You understand you’re mine and only mine, right?” He spoke with a more gruff and deeper voice. A voice she rarely heard from him, but when she did it turned her on like a light switch. Eunsoo trembled and nodded. “Y-yes!” She answered with a squeak.

Kihyun smirked and leaned closer into her on the couch,placing himself between her legs. She sat on the end of the couch, back to the arm of the furniture and legs open with her handsome vampire boyfriend between them. This, this was a position and this was making Eunsoo’s head spin. He was close, super close and his eyes were glimmering red. She knew exactly what that meant and she could do nothing about it. Well, she could but she didn’t want to.

The prince leaned in more, forcing her to lean back on the couch and have him hover over her. She could feel his warm breath on her face and the sweet smell of his cologne. Her face was turning a beet red as she felt his hand touch her face and gently caress her cheek. His soft and warm hand, lightly cupping her cheek and fingers slowly caressing the under part of her eyes. It was soft, delicate yet sensual. She unconsciously closed her eyes and arched her back at his touch. A touch she longed for 24/7. Without hesitation, the prince placed his lips upon hers.

He kissed her delicately, fondly. So softly and lovingly one would be unable to tell whether he was kissing her or just tasting her lips. He didn’t take it too far. At least not yet. His hand removing itself from her cheek and slithering down toward the lower half of her face and jaw. Eunsoo herself, was becoming encapsulated by his touch. Her mind slowly losing its control and just doing whatever she pleased. Her own arms snaking up to wrap around Kihyun, clinging the the fabric of his shirt as she returned the loving kiss with more passion than he was.

It didn’t take long before the prince took the initiative to deepen the kiss and then follow it up with teasing touches at her thighs. Eunsoo was wearing shorts today since it was hot, so this worked out in their favor. His hand that was once on her face now gripping her thighs and pulling them apart. Eunsoo let out a small moan as she felt his warm hand touch closer and closer to her sweet spot. It was torturous but heavenly. He then broke from the now sloppy and wet kiss and let his lips trail down her jaw down to her neck. His lips brushing against her bare neck and soon his tongue taking a quick and teasing lick at her. This sent shivers down her body and she could feel her insides flip. She wanted more. She wanted That.

Yes they were in a public place, yes they had about an hour left, but she didn’t care. They were still technically alone. And the thought of getting caught was surprisingly exciting her. The thought of having sex here and having that lingering feeling of one of the staff coming in on accident was embarrassing, but she couldn’t help but feel horny at the thought.

“Kihyun...” She gasped as he kisses and licks at her neck. “M-more... please.” She begged with a small voice. The prince heard her, giving a small smirk as he sucked on her neck, pulling harder and harder at it. She moaned from the pain and clenched his back. This left a hickey on her, his little mark to prove she was his. He didn’t hesitate to continue further down and slip his hand under her top. The warm feeling of his hand snaking up her belly and up to her breast was sensational. The hand then taking a slip to push her bra up and fondle with her breast. She let out a whimper and bit her lip. Gosh was he good as making slow love feel fantastic.

His kisses returning to her lips and the two make-out hungrily as he fondled her nipples, making them perky and hard just for him. “Ki...” She whispered in between kisses and tongue. His eyes were now the lustful crimson red and he looked ten times more hotter than normal. “I love you.” He whispered before going back into the kiss and hastening things a lot more. He wasn’t taking it too slow now. This the part where things got a lot more heated.

The prince took his hand up to her shorts, unbuttoning them and slipping them off her like it was nothing. She easily allowed him, having the thing be chucked to the side and on to the floor. Eunsoo’s hands were now quickening in pace as she took to unbuttoning his pants and tugging them off. There, one could clearly see the bulge from his length. It was hungry for her, as her now soaked kitten was. It didn’t take long until he pulled the bad boy out and tugged her panties away. She let out gasps at every touch and pull, widening her legs out more for him.

“Please.” She begged with a pink face and pulled on Kihyun to get closer. “As you please my princess.” He paid no hesitancy to anything else and positioned himself over her to then probe his length into her. Eunsoo immediately let out a whimper as she felt the warmth of his cock enter her. The feeling was familiar yet it had been a while since she felt it. So the sensation of pleasure was renewed and was better than ever. Kihyun let out a small grunt as he pushed deeper in, feeling her walls clench onto his cock as he slipped further inside.

It was sensational, pleasurable. Eunsoo missed this and loved it. The feeling of his thick cock penetrating into her wet and needy hole was perfect. The way she could feel every movement and slip of his cock inside her and the grace of it rubbing against her walls sent shivers down her spine. Eunsoo arched her back and let her eyes close as she pleasures in the moment.

Once he was fully in, the prince began to push in and out of her, rubbing all of his length into her and letting their bodies crash in lust. His free hand making a move and rubbing at her sensitive clit below as he fucked her. Eunsoo was now a moaning mess as she felt his cock fuck her out. “Mmm! K-Kihyun!” She gasped as she clenched onto him tightly and pulled him closer for a better feel. Her face was in front of his as he stared into her eyes with lust. “Feel good baby girl?” He asked her, his deeper and raspier voice filling her ears up with sexiness. She nodded and huffed as he thrashed into her. “S-So good!” She whimpered and moaned.

The sounds of their bodies slapping and the sloshing of his cock in her wet juices echoed the room alongside their moans and heavy breathing. It was a room full of sex and lust. A room of passion between the two of them. “You’re so tight baby. It’s clenching all over me.” He grumbled. His dirty words turned her on even more, she could feel everything inside her. The thrashing of his cock onto her walls and coming closer to stabbing her in her g-spot. The tip barely poking at her and her clit being so perfectly fondled by his fingers. Her expression was also lost. Her eyes rolled back and mouth open in full lust. Kihyun took the time to kiss her and suck at her tongue as he quickened his pace inside her.

In and out, in and out, his hips moved furiously to penetrate her with all his might and fulfill this hungry pleasure for sex. It wasn’t too long before Eunsoo was coming close to cumming. His cock now banging at her spot and churning her insides up. She was lost in the heat. Heavy breathing, pleasured filled moaning and groaning, her needy whimpers and Kihyun’s sensual sweet words filling up her ears turned everything upside down. She was able to regain enough consciousness to remember they were still in the karaoke room. But that made things more hotter than she needed it to be.

Gosh, this was pleasure to her in all ways possible. “I’m-I’m cumming!” She screamed out as she clenched to him. This forces Kihyun to go faster and harder. “Cum for me baby girl.”

Again and again he thrusted into her until one last push sends Eunsoo off and she crumbles to her orgasm. She lets out a loud moan and hugged Kihyun tightly as she trembled from the strongest orgasm she had ever had. Her juices flowing out of her and coating his cock inside her. He pushed a few more times to make sure she let it all out and pulled out with a wet slosh. They didn’t have any condoms or proper cleaning for him to cum, so this’ll have to do until they got home.

Eunsoo was now sloppily laying on the couch with her legs wide open and body twitching as the aftermath of her orgasm. She looked up at Kihyun who was still hovering over her and giggled. “I’m happy.” She smiled. Kihyun let out a chuckle and pressed his head to hers. “Well I’m not. I haven’t came yet. You’re gonna have to fix that when we get back to your place.”

“Eh?”


End file.
